gohan's parasite
by Cokusan
Summary: A evil parasite sneaks into Gohan's room... R and R please!


Dragonball Z: Gohan's parasite

Chapter 1: The Goku family

The small bug was sneaking trough Gohan's bedroom, it jumped onto Gohan's bed.

Gohan rolled over and the bug almost fell onto the ground, but it stuck his little claws in the sheets. It crawled onto Gohan's chest.

'Yes, this is a good body!' said the bug and he poked Gohan in the chest with his claws.

Gohan's mouth opened and the bug jumped into it. It crawled up to Gohan's brain and attached himself to it. Roots came out of his claws and they wrapped around his brain.

Gohan screamed and he woke up, his scream woke Videl up to. 'My head, stop it, stop it!' shouted Gohan crying like a baby. His eyes turned red and he smiled. 'Yes, this is the body that I need!' shouted the bug inside Gohan. 'Gohan are you allright?' asked Videl worried.

'Oh, yes I feel better then ever before!' said Gohan and he knocked Videl out with a strong punch. He stepped out of his bed amd walked to the closet, he picked out a blue gi and he pulled it on. He looked in the mirror, and smiled.

He fired a hole in the wall with a ki-blast and he jumped into the dark night. He walked over the streets and he looked around, 'I'm going to east district 369, home of Goten.' said Gohan and he flew into the air in east direction.

He landed in front of Goten's house and he saw his little brother training. 'Hey Goten!' shouted Gohan and Goten turned around and trew his hands into the air. 'Gohan, what a nice surprise!' said Goten. Gohan fired a ki-blast and Goten punched it into the air.

'Uuh, I know that you want to train, but so badly?' asked Goten. 'Give me all you got!' shouted Gohan. Goten nodded his head and jetted into a super sayain. 'Impressive, very impressive!' said Gohan and he used instant transmission to end up behind Goten.

Gohan kicked Goten on the back of his head and Goten fell onto his chin. Goten pushed himself up and he looked surprised. 'Ah, crap I hate it when you do that!' shouted Goten.

'Ka-me-ka-me-ha!' shouted Goten, as he could still not pronounce it correctly.

The big blue blast blew Gohan away, this was the first time that the bug had felt pain, he liked it, but hated it at the same time. Goten speeded towards Gohan and attacked him very rapidly.

Gohan tried to block the attacks but the young teenager was to fast.

'Come on Gohan, turn into super sayain!' shouted Goten, who was tired of fighting with nobody. 'If you insist!' said Gohan and he jetted into super sayain. The bug was surprised to feel such a great power, he made immediate use of it and they clashed.

Goten was almost knocked out by a uppercut and he turned back to normal. 'Congrats...' said Goten but Gohan continued fighting him. Goten fell onto the ground, he was wounded and blood was rushing out of his mouth.

'Do you want to kill me?' asked Goten 'That was the plan!' replied Gohan and he kicked Goten into the air. Goten was surprised and he used all the power that he had left to turn into super sayain two. 'Your not Gohan, you are a monster!' shouted Goten enraged.

'Hahahaha, he finnaly knows it, my name is Retoo, I'm a parasite!' shouted Gohan.

'Get out of my brother!' shouted Goten and he charged Gohan. Goten punched Gohan so hard that he flew trough the air and he crashed into the ground leaving a big crater.

'This is your last change!' warned Goten and he powered himself up to the maximum.

Gohan smirked and powered himself up to level two. 'Your going down!' shouted Goten and he trew a blast towards Gohan. Gohan kicked it back to Goten with a backwards kick

and Goten fell onto the ground, he was normal again now. Goten could barely find the power to stand and Gohan used a kamehameha to finish him. Goku woke up, he heared a large explosion and stepped out of his bed. He jumped out of his house, not realizing that he was

naked. 'What the heck are you doing Gohan, you almost killed your little brother!' shouted Goku. 'What are you doing, you naked freak?' asked Gohan laughing at the naked Goku.

Goku's face turned red and he walked back into the house, coming out with a orange gi on.

'I'm not Gohan, I'm Retoo!' shouted Gohan and he fired rapidly at Goku. Goku quiclky made a shield of ki to block the blasts. He used instant transmission and ended up in front of Gohan.

He stuck out his tongue and Gohan tried to punch him, but Goku used instant transmission

again and Gohan missed. Goku ended up behind Gohan and he was wearing sun glasses now, Gohan turned around but Goku was already gone, he came back carrying a large hammer and he smashed Gohan on the top of his head. Gohan was almost knocked out and he fell onto the

ground. 'You are'nt my son, my son would be quicker!' concluded Goku and he rapidly fired ki-blasts, the blasts exploded and they left a cloud of smoke. The smoke was pulled away by the wind and Gohan was standing with his arms stuck out in front of his body.

'Die, you freak!' shouted Gohan and he fired a enourmous ki-blast, and Goku turned into a super sayain to kick it back to Gohan. The blast hit Gohan but Gohan blocked and he charged Goku with a flying kick. Goku dodged and began to attack Gohan as fast as he could.

Goku was exhausting after what seemed a hour of constant fighting and Gohan smiled. 'You're weak!' shouted Gohan. Goku smirked and powered himself up to the maximum.

He slowely turned into super sayain 3.Gohan looked surprised and he powered himself

up to the maximum to. His muscles grew amazingly but his hair did'nt grow and his eyebrows did'nt dissapear. 'Hah I feel stronger!' shouted Gohan. 'Yeah...' said Goku and he used instant transmission to end up behind Gohan. 'But your also a lot slower!' said Goku and he

smashed Gohan into the ground very hard. The bug inside of Gohan was surprised that Goku could have so much strenght. He pushed himself up and attacked Goku at full speed. Retoo was so surprised of how slow he was that he did'nt see Goku's kick coming.

He was almost knocked out and he knew that he could'nt win from Goku. He dissattached himself from Gohan and jumped out of his mouth into Goku's. Goku screamed and his eyes turned red. He turned back to normal and smiled, he used instant transimission and vanished.

Chapter 2: Piccolo

'Hey green freak!' shouted Goku as he stood in front of Piccolo. Piccolo immediately felt that Goku was'nt himself and he woke up from his meditation. He opened his eyes and speeded towards Goku. He hit Goku with a flying kick and Goku laughed.

'Is that all that you got?' asked Goku and he punched Piccolo very hard, Piccolo screamed and a lot of blood flew out of his mouth. Piccolo smiled and he powered himself up to the maximum. 'Actually, it was'nt even half!' said Piccolo and he punched Goku.

Goku was send trough the air and he could'nt move, Piccolo flew up behind him and bashed him onto the back of his head, Goku flew trough the waterfall and into the rocks behind it, blood covered his face and his cheek was bruised. 'Nice, a challenge!' said Goku and he

jetted into super saiyain 2 again, he charged Piccolo with all his power, and Piccolo was parylized by the impact. Goku punched and kicked him so fast that Piccolo was in constant pain.

'Ahh, I-i k-kno-w-w t-that I can't w-win but I'll finish y-you though!' shouted Piccolo constantly attacked by Goku. 'And how where you planning to do that?' asked Goku, putting his hands onto his hips. 'Like this!' shouted Piccolo and he powered up so much

that Goku was pushed away by the power. 'Special beam c-cannon!' shouted Piccolo and the beam hit Goku, but it did'nt pierce him and Gohan laughed. 'Pathetic!' shouted Goku and he grabbed Piccolo at his arms. He pulled so hard that the arm was ripped of and Piccolo

passed out from the pain and Goku kicked him onto the ground. 'Let me see, the next victim is...' said Goku but before he could finish his line he was blowen away by a ki-blast. 'Thought you'd finsih me this easy did'nt you, well you were wrong, I'm a Namek you

know.' Said Piccolo and he showed his arm, that was regenerated. 'I'll kill you over and over again!' shouted Goku and he grabbed Piccolo at his head, he squeezed as hard as he could and Piccolo fell on his knees.

Piccolo screamed and planted a fist into Goku's belly. Goku spitted out blood and he smiled. 'You never learn it, do you?' asked Goku and he smahed his knee into Piccolo's nose, breaking it. 'I doubt if you can generate this!' said Gohan and he moved in the position

for a Kamehameha. 'Ka...' began Goku and Piccolo tried to escape by flying away as hard as he could. 'Me-ha-me-ha...' continued Goku and Piccolo that was out of range sighed. 'Ha!' ended Gohan and he used instant transmission to land in front of Piccolo.

The Kamehameha knocked Piccolo out clear and Gohan left for the Vegeta residence satisfied by the good fight.

Chapter 3: Vegeta

Vegeta felt a power level nearing and he jumped out of his bed. He pulled on his sayain arrmor and jumped out of his bedroom. He smirked when he saw Goku, and he realized that this was going to be a fight to the death. He jetted into super sayain 2 and smirked.

'Well look who we have here, Kakarot!' said Vegeta and he charged Goku with great speed.

Goku was hit on his chin and smacked into the wall.


End file.
